Inuyasha na era atual!
by TSUKI NO USAKO-CHI
Summary: tá....eu sou pessima em titulos....desculpa mas também sou pessima em resumos....mas lá vai, fim do ano letivo..festa....confusões....declarações!
1. Default Chapter

Esta é a minha primeira fic, e eu resolvi fazer um romance, o ponto principal é Inu-yasha e Kagome,mas também vai ter Mirok e Sango........

Estes personagens não me pertencem,......blá blá.......espero que gostem.......

_**HinaGol!!! **_

_**Hihi.....esse comentário de agora é mais atual...tipo essa foi a minha primeira fic....a primeiríssima MESMO....então leiam,sejam críticos,mas vão com calam,tá? (hina- com um pouco de medo de enviar a história...) **_

_**-hum, acho melhor desistir (primeiro pensamento de hina)**_

_**- ta louca menina, o que você tem a perder?(seu subconsciente, junto com a fala da sua irmã, a impede de desistir)**_

_**-então lá vai......... **_

**Inuyasha na era atual!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**1º Capítulo : O convite!!!! **

Eu estava em meu tempo resolvendo tudo no colégio pois esta seria minha última semana no 1º ano e teria uma festa no final de semana para comemorar o final deste ano e a conclusão do pessoal do 3º ano e bem eu não tinha com quem ir, então pensei ora eu sou Kagome eu tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar, aí resolvi que esta semana eu faltaria e iria para o passado em busca da jóia de quatro almas, além do mas eu queria muito rever o Inuyasha, ele era mas importante do que qualquer festinha.

Mãe de Kagome: - minha filha com quem você irá para festa do seu colégio?

Kagome: (chegando em casa) mãe eu mal cheguei e você já vem me perguntando isso...

Mãe de Kagome: ora, se você não tem par até agora é porque não quis , pois aquele belo rapaz de seu colégio lhe chamou não foi?

Kagome: quem o Houjo eu não queria ir com ele além do mas eu tenho que procurar a jóia....

Mãe de Kagome: você é uma boba devia se divertir um pouco ao vês de ficar fazendo coisas sérias o tempo todo, mas eu sei porque você não quis ir....

Kagome: ora, então porque foi?

Mãe de Kagome: porque você queria ir com o Inuyasha...(e ela sai sorrindo, não dando atenção aos protestos da filha e logo depois acrescentou) ah!!!!eu comprei um belo vestido para você Kagome, você ficará linda na festa e ande logo você ainda precisa convidar o Inuyasha...

Kagome: ah!!!!!!!!!!!mãe vocÊ é louca eu não quero ir......

Mãe de Kagome: (de longe) ora minha filha vá olhar o vestido e volte logo para perto do Inuyasha e depois decida, ah mas não se esqueça que a festa é na sexta á noite......

Kagome: (correndo para junto de sua mãe) mesmo que eu o convidasse eu não poderia ir com ele, todos iriam se assustar com suas orelhas de cachorro e eu ia explicar isso como? por acaso eu iria dizer ah pessoal não se preocupem ele é um meio-youkai.....

Mãe de Kagome: hum!!!então admite que quer ir com ele, mas que problema tem a aparência dele.....

Kagome: (toda vermelhinha de vergonha) bem a mim a aparência dele não tem problema nenhum , mas o pessoal não iria deixá-lo em paz.....

Mãe de Kagome: é você tem razão , mas não precisa se preocupar como disse a festa é na sexta á noite.....

Kagome: e o que é que tem? (com cara de confusa)

Mãe de Kagome: é lua nova.......(saindo e deixando Kagome sozinha com aquela mochila enorme dela)

Kagome: (pensando) tá, é um dia perfeito, mas como eu vou chamá-lo e será que ele vai aceitar ir comigo, acho melhor chamar Mirok e Sango também, assim quem sabe eles se acertam (e ela dá um sorrisinho) mas o Inuyasha gosta da Kikyou,bem de qualquer forma eu não sei se vou chamá-lo e melhor eu voltar logo para era feudal.........(dizendo isso ela parte com suas coisas para o poço come ossos).

**No Japão feudal........**

Inuyasha: (deitado em cima de uma árvore) Droga , a Kagome está demorando muito para voltar eu vou lá buscar ela (e ele desce da árvore) Bah!!!!o que eu tou fazendo, eu quero é que ela fique lá para sempre, mas antes ela precisa achar os últimos fragmentos...ah, ela chegou posso sentir seu cheiro....

Kagome: escalar aquilo sozinha é muito difícil principalmente com está bolsa....(ela fala enquanto anda em direção da casa da velha Kaede)

Shippou: Kagome você voltou, porque demorou tanto? (fala o pequeno youkai , correndo e pulando nos braços da menina)

Kagome: que saudades Shippou , onde estão os outros ?

Shippou: vovó Kaede a Kagome voltou........(grita o pequeno raposinho)

Kaede: que bom, você demorou desta vez.....

Kagome: é que eu tinha que resolver uns problemas do colégio.....

Sango: (chegando e logo falando) que problemas foram estes que te deixaram longe de nós por tanto tempo?(diz feliz em rever sua amiga e a abraça)

Kagome: é que lá o ano tá acabando como aqui e este ano de colégio também e eu precisava me dar bem nas provas , para poder voltar mas cedo para cá,mas......

Sango: entendo, mas o que?

Kagome: ah! Nada não, só que eu não devia voltar agora....

Mirok: (chegando por trás de Sango e logo cantando Kagome) ora, senhorita Kagome porque não era para você voltar agora?(ele pega as mãos de Kagome e beija a mão dela)

Kagome: é que eu não vou participar da conclusão da escola....(fala e logo tira sua mão das mãos de Mirok)

Sango:(batendo em Mirok) e porque não ficou mas um pouco?

Kagome: ah, esqueçam isso onde está o Inuyasha?

Mirok: então a senhorita me recusa por causa daquele meio-youkai idiota.....

Kagome: ah!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: (pula de uma árvore a qual ele estava observando tudo) quem é o meio-youkai idiota, em seu mongezinho de arake ?(ele já tinha partido para cima de Mirok)

Kagome: (furiosa por ele não está nem aí para ela) SENTA!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Kagome porque fez isso?(fala furioso)

Kagome: hum, por nada. (sai andando em direção a floresta do Inuyasha , falando algo muito baixinho)

Inuyasha: hei, aonde você vai?(ele sai atrás dela)

Kagome: vou voltar para casa....

Inuyasha: ah, mas você acabou de chegar..

Kagome: (vira para ele) e o que te importa se eu vou embora, hein?

Inuyasha: eu quero encontrar os fragmentos da jóia...

Kagome: (ainda mas furiosa) então é por isso , não acredito que eu não aceitei ir com o Houjo.....

Inuyasha: bah, do que você está falando,vamos logo procurar estes fragmentos..

Kagome: me solta Inuyasha (ela estava sendo carregada por ele)

Inuyasha: eu não solto até você dizer que vai ficar ....

Kagome: tá bem, eu fico.....agora me solta....

Inuyasha: quando começamos a busca?

Kagome: porque tanta pressa?

Inuyasha: porque eu não quero passar esta semana toda procurando...

Kagome: (com cara de quem sabe o que é mas não fala nada) porque algum problema?

Inuyasha: bah, claro que não.....

Kagome: (olha ao redor e percebe que eles pararam perto de um belo laguinho) ah, que lindo!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: (olha para garota que sorrir belamente e se perde dentro dos olhos dela)

Kagome: o que foi Inuyasha?

Inuyasha:(vermelho) nada, vamos logo você tem que descansar hoje, amanhã nós iremos......

Kagome: o que foi, algo errado? (ela olha preocupada para ele que tem uma cara séria)

Inuyasha: eu sinto o cheiro do Narak, talvez não será preciso nós viajarmos...

Kagome: então ele está aprontando alguma coisa, já sabe que eu voltei...

Inuyasha: sim, mas vamos voltar para o vilarejo , hoje eu ficarei acordado para vigiar......

Kagome: tá.....

**Já no vilarejo.....**

Mirok: onde os dois pombinhos estavam hein?

Inuyasha: ah, seu monge......

Kagome: Inuyasha, não brigue com ele por favor e Mirok não fale estas coisas.......(a garota sai com uma feição triste em seu olhar, ela estava preocupada pois sabia que Inuyasha se tornaria humano nesta semana e ela achava que Narak sabia disso e por isso só iria atacar naquele dia, então ela precisava fazer alguma coisa)

Mirok: o que você fez com ela?

Inuyasha: ora seu monge......hum eu não fiz nada (e ele também entra na casa da senhora Kaede)

Shippou: tá ótima esta comida, anham anham!!!!!!

Sango: obrigada Shippou mas coma devagar.....

Mirok: ele tem razão está deliciosa......

Sango: não coma como o Shippou, você não é mas uma criança.......

Kaede: Kagome aconteceu algo?

Kagome: ah ,porque pergunta isso?

Kaede: você parece triste.....e você também Inuyasha.... aconteceu algo entre os dois?

Inuyasha: você está doida sua velha.....

Kagome: é senhora Kaede eu nunca teria nada com este grosso........

Kaede: não era disso que eu estava falando, mas vocês se acusaram por si sós , então significa que mesmo que não tenha acontecido nada, vocês queriam que tivesse acontecido.....

Inuyasha: a velhota pirou de vez......

Kagome: não é nada disso senhora Kaede.....

Kaede: tá bem ao menos vocês melhoraram o humor...

Sango: Kagome por acaso você está triste porque não vai participar daquela festa da sua era?

Kagome: ah, a conclusão, não ,não é por isso eu não me importo em não ir eu não tinha com .....

Sango: termine Kagome.....

Kagome: não é nada tão importante, esqueça eu não irei.....vamos dormir....

**Todos foram dormir mas Kagome não conseguia dormir ela estava preocupada com o Inuyasha e ela pensava em uma solução, até que a encontrou.......**

Kagome: é isso eu preciso tirá-lo desta era,então eu devo chamá-lo para ir comigo para a festa e desta forma eu também estarei protegendo ele...........(e a garota sai do quarto onde estava tentando dormir com cuidado para não acordar Sango e nem Shippou, muito menos Kirara , que tinha ficado quietinha o dia inteiro)

Kagome : (já fora da casa da senhora Kaede) mas como eu irei fazer isso......(ela pensava uma forma de chamá-lo mas não pensava em nada bom)

Inuyasha: fazer o que Kagome?(ele estava vigiando esqueceram)

Kagome: ah!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: para de gritar Kagome sou eu

Kagome: Inuyasha porque me assustou?

Inuyasha: eu não fiz nada , você que se assusta fácil

Kagome: tá, você tava vigiando mesmo hein, pensei que ia dormir.......

Inuyasha: ora quando eu digo que vou fazer uma coisa eu faço

Kagome: hum, tá bem.....

Inuyasha: mas porque você não está dormindo, não me diga que não conseguiu por causa do que eu ti falei hoje a tarde sobre o Narak ,que não é isso você estava pensando em outra coisa.....

Kagome: uau!!!!!

Inuyasha: o que foi?

Kagome: você nunca falou tanto de uma só vez .....

Inuyasha: bah, fala logo porque não conseguiu dormir.....

Kagome: e desde quando você se importa?

Inuyasha:ah não, você não vai me enrolar, diz logo Kagome......

Kagome: esta bem , é que eu.........

Inuyasha: você o que? fala logo....

Kagome: eu tava preocupada com você....

Inuyasha: (permaneceu calado só olhando para garota que agora estava vermelha de vergonha, então ele abaixa a cabeça e fala) porque estava preocupada comigo?(neste momento os dois estavam vermelhos de vergonha)

Kagome: ora, porque eu sei muito bem que está semana você irá se tornar....(e ela é interrompida por ele)

Inuyasha: um fraco...

Kagome: você odeia tanto assim virar um humano por uma única noite?

Inuyasha: sim, eu não suporto humanos...

Kagome: isso quer disser que não me suporta?(ela abaixa a cabeça segurando o choro, como o amado não conseguia nem sequer suportar sua presença)

Inuyasha: (levanta a cabeça de Kagome com as mãos) não, você é diferente.....

Kagome: (a garota permanece calada por um tempo, ela não esperava está resposta dele,e ela fica apenas a olhar os olhos dourados a sua frente) Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: sim!

Kagome: não fica com raiva de mim?

Inuyasha: e porque eu ficaria?

Kagome: eu sei que você pode se virar muito bem sozinho se o Narak te atacar quando estiver um humano mas.......

Inuyasha: fale

Kagome: eu não quero que você se machuque.....

Inuyasha: estou começando a achar que era melhor você ter ficado em sua era ao menos por esta semana.....

Kagome: e eu ia te deixar sozinho?

Inuyasha: mas com você aqui eu terei que te proteger de Narak.....

Kagome: então eu só atrapalho....

Inuyasha: não é isso, eu só não quero que você se machuque.....(ele para de falar quando percebe o que disse)

Kagome: então porque não vai comigo para minha era ao menos neste dia assim, nenhum de nós irá se machucar?

Inuyasha: o que ?nada disso, eu fico você vai....

Kagome: não seja chato, assim eu poderia ir para minha festa......

Inuyasha: e onde eu ficaria enquanto você ia?

Kagome: ora, Você iria comigo

Inuyasha: ah, mas eu não sei nada de sua era....

Kagome: por favor Inuyasha, por favor......

Inuyasha: está bem ,eu vou .....(ele não conseguia dizer não para ela quando ela o olhava com aqueles belos olhos castanhos escuros brilhando de felicidade)

Kagome: (o abraçando) que bom, eu agora só tenho que convencer a Sango e o Mirok vai ser fácil......

Inuyasha: (vermelho pelo fato da garota ter abraçado ele , mesmo assim ele retribui o abraço e fala) porque eles precisam ir ?porque não vamos apenas nós dois?

Kagome: (encara o meio-youkai assustada com o que ele falou) porque eles são nossos amigos....

Inuyasha: (sorrir e a abraça mais forte) se você quer assim por mim tudo bem ,mas agora vá dormir pois amanhã iremos para sua era , mesmo que aqueles dois não queiram ir.........

Kagome:(sorrir para ele e permanece a olhá-lo)

Shippou: (acordou não encontrou Kagome e decidiu ir atrás dela) o que vocês dois estão fazendo ?(diz o pequeno raposinho coçando os olhos)

Kagome: (assustada) nada não Shippou, vamos dormir.....

Shippou: (já nos braços de Kagome) eu posso dormir junto de você Kagome-chan

Kagome: claro que sim, agora vamos.....

Inuyasha: (continuou do lado de fora vigiando e pensando droga porque o Shippou tinha que aparecer naquela hora estava tudo tão bom.......ora Inuyasha esqueça isso ela apenas é a pessoa que encontra os fragmentos da jóia para você se tornar um youkai por completo,mesmo pensando assim ele não conseguia tirar Kagome de sua cabeça e foi pensando nela que ele caiu no sono e ela dormiu pensando nele também)

Continua........

Hum, tou meio sem inspiração para o comentário...então até a próxima......

Minha inspiração acabou de chegar....escutem só....eu aqui,tentando revisar o capítulo para não ter tantos erros de português e minha querida irmã falando comigo....

- Raquel fica quieta....-falo começando a me irritar.

- olha Bel,olha(eu sou Bel)

- o que foi?- é preciso muita paciência,isso porque ela já tá fazendo isso a um tempo.

- Kiara,tá no meu colo...-Kiara é a minha cadelinha.

-e o que é que tem?

-não é lindo?

-é Aquel- é assim que eu chamo ela, tipo é minha irmã mais velha, aí olho pra ela, ela tá no chão poses e bocas para Kiara,dizendo – vamos voar!!!!!!!!!!

- tá bom, Aquel, juro que vou colocar isso na fic.

- Bel,bel!!!!!

- que foi dessa vez?

- Kiara tá com um mosaico.

-mosaico?-dessa vez não resistir olhei pra trás,para ver Kiara com um MOICANO.-TÁ Aquel entendi, eu desisto vou tomar banho......se sair muitos erros a culpa é da minha irmã.........

Ja ne .


	2. e aí Mirok e Sango?

**Gente dessa vez, vai sair um pouquinho do casal principal..ah mais é por uma boa causa.....**

**2º Capítulo: e aí Mirok e Sango?!**

**Pela manhã todos estavam reunidos para o café da manhã, menos Inuyasha que estava acordando naquele momento.....**

Kagome: é Sango eu estava pensando e......

Sango: o que é que você está tramando hein? Quando fica com esta cara de pidona , isso significa encrenca........

Kagome: puxa,é que eu estava pensando em voltar para minha era para ir para minha festa de conclusão......

Kaede: não tem problema algum Kagome você pode ir qualquer coisa tenho certeza que a Sango ,o Mirok , o Inuyasha , Shippou e Kirara resolvem....

Kagome: não é esse o problema, senhora Kaede.....

Mirok: não se preocupe, nós cuidamos do meio-youkai nervosinho.....

Kagome: não, não é isso é que eu queria que você Sango fosse comigo e você também Mirok.....

Shippou: porque eu não vou também?

Kagome: porque você ainda é pequeno Shippou ,mas prometo que te levarei lá um dia, junto com Kirara (esta foi para o colo de Kagome e ela ficou alisando sua cabeça).

Sango: e quem disse que eu vou se o Mirok quiser que vá.....

Mirok: mas é claro que eu vou ,eu não iria perder a oportunidade de conhecer mas garotas (e Sango bate nele)

Sango: pronto Kagome, já está resolvido.

Kagome: não está não você tem que ir Sango, pois está festa só se vai com um par.....

Sango: o que ? você quer que eu vá com quem?

Kagome: com o Mirok é claro....

Mirok: que???(todo vermelho)

Sango: eu não vou.

Kaede: ora Sango vai ser divertido vá com o Mirok e se ele não se comportar ele verá o que eu e a Kagome iremos fazer com ele , não é mesmo Kagome?

Kagome: claro!!!!!!!!por favor, Sango

Sango: (toda vermelha e Mirok também, pois era dela que ele gostava por isso nunca lhe deu as suas cantadas rotineiras) tudo bem ,e u irei mas faço isso por você Kagome...

Kagome: ótimo.....(a garota sabia que Sango gostava muito do Mirok mas, também sabia que seria difícil que ela admitisse)

Kaede: mas , Kagome com quem você irá, algum garoto da sua era?

Kagome: não ele não é da minha era.....(agora quem estava com vergonha era a Kagome)

Sango: (com um sorriso malicioso) então você vai com.........

Inuyasha: ela vai comigo!!!!!!!!(ela fala entrando na casa da senhora Kaede)

**Todos da casa ficam boquiabertos por saber quem seria o par da Kagome era o meio-youkai o qual ela dizia não suportar, Kagome permanecia de cabeça baixa com vergonha.......**

Mirok: o que ?quer dizer que o grande Inuyasha vai para uma festa de humanos, como?

Inuyasha: (vermelho) neste dia eu também serei um humano......

Mirok: e acredito que desta vez você irá ficar muito feliz por poder ser um humano para poder sair com a Kagome......

Inuyasha:(disfarçando) claro que eu não vou gostar nem um pouco disto, mas eu tenho que ir pois Narak está por perto posso sentir seu cheiro e a KAGOME......(ele parou de falar)

Kagome: eu pedi para que fosse comigo, eu não quero que ninguém fique machucado e o Inuyasha nesta semana vai virar um humano por completo e provavelmente Narak deve atacar neste dia......

Mirok: vocês podem se justificar como quiserem , mas eu sei muito bem o que os dois pombinhos querem........

Inuyasha: pare com isso, e você que vai com a Sango hein?

Mirok: não tem nada haver, eu só vou porque a senhorita Kagome pediu....

Inuyasha: e eu também.......

Kaede: vocês dois parem de brigar terminem de comer e vão logo para a casa da Kagome.....

Kagome: Sango,vamos, eu te ajudo a pegar algo que você precise .....(e elas saem para ajeitar as coisas)

Sango: (já no pequeno quarto) Kagome?

Kagome: sim....

Sango: você não acha que as pessoas vão estranhar as minhas roupas....

Kagome:(sorrindo) você tem razão eu te emprestarei minhas roupas, quando chegarmos lá e com relação aos meninos teremos que sair eu e você para comprar algo para eles,ai aproveitamos e compramos seu vestido.....

Sango: ah, você está levando está festa a sério mesmo não é?

Kagome: é claro que sim.....

Sango: eu não vou saber me comportar perto do Mirok.

Kagome: (sorrindo) ora, porque?

Sango: não se faça de boba Kagome você sabe porque.....

Kagome: eu pensei que você nunca iria admitir isso para mim, mas não se preocupe ele também gosta muito de você, você vai ver, vocês vão se acertar antes mesmo do dia da festa......

Sango:(sorrindo envergonhada) falta muito tempo para a festa?

Kagome: não faltam apenas dois dias sem contar com este, a festa será na sexta......

Sango: Kagome?

Kagome: o que foi?

Sango: você gosta do Inuyasha não é?

Kagome: (permanece calada)

Kaede: (entra no quarto) vão logo garotas os dois já estão esperando as duas lá fora.

**Então todos vão em direção ao poço come ossos e pulam, chegando ao Japão do presente, Kagome logo anuncia sua chegada......**

Kagome: MÃE CHEGUEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Souta: mana, você voltou rápido,ah!!!!!!

Kagome: o que foi Souta?

Souta: porque o Inuyasha e estes dois estão aqui, por acaso tem um youkai aqui mana?

Kagome: não é nada disso, eles estão aqui para a festa de conclusão....onde está a mamãe?

Souta: ela tá lá dentro e o vovô tá na loja .....(a lojinha de coisas antigas que ele tem- comentário sem necessidade eu sei:P)

Kagome: tá, então eu vou entrar

Sango: olá, pequenino eu sou Sango.....

Souta: mana, ela é mais bonita que você.....

Mirok: o garoto tem vocação para ser um segundo Mirok, hei garoto meu nome é Mirok......

Souta: mana ele é estranho.......

Kagome: ora, Souta vai logo para a escola que eu vou falar com a mamãe.....

Souta: (fazendo careta) tá, mana chata, tchau Inuyasha!!(e o garoto dá um abraço nas pernas do Inuyasha , pois não alcança mais que isso e vai embora)

Mirok: pelo visto o garoto, gosta de você, está aprovado para namorar a irmã dele.....

Inuyasha: hum, deixe de sua besteira, ele é assim porque já o salvei........

Kagome: vamos vocês entrem logo.......

Mãe de Kagome: eu sabia que você ia voltar a tempo de ir para sua festa.......

Kagome: mãe, está é a Sango ela me ajuda muito, este é o Mirok é melhor você tomar cuidado com ele, e este você já conhece........

Mãe de Kagome: muito prazer, Kagome como pensei você trouxe todos os seus amigos...........

Mirok: então a senhora é mãe da Kagome , a senhora é tão bonita quanto sua filha.....(fala beijando a mão da mãe de Kagome)

Kagome: eu avisei para tomar cuidado....

Sango: (puxando o Mirok) desculpe-me senhora ele é assim mesmo......

Mãe de Kagome: ora, não tem problema, tenho certeza que você é a única que consegue controlá-lo....

Sango: (abaixa a cabeça para disfarçar sua vergonha)

Mãe de Kagome: Kagome , porque você não mostra para eles a casa e depois onde iram ficar......Inuyasha, espero que não se importe em dividir o quarto com o Mirok?

Inuyasha: não tem problema, senhora.....

Kagome: agora vamos.....(a garota pega Inuyasha pelo braço e sai mostrando sua casa para seus amigos)

Kagome: meninos vocês iram ficar aqui....(e ela mostra um quarto com duas camas , o quarto de hóspedes) e eu e você Sango ficaremos no meu quarto.....

Mirok: podemos saber onde fica o seu quarto.....(fazendo cara de segundas intenções)

Sango: claro que você não vai saber........vamos Kagome

Kagome: tá, eu vou te mostrar Sango, depois nós vamos sair para arrumar as roupas dos garotos.....

Inuyasha: que? eu vou ter que me vesti como vocês, humanos?

Kagome: mas é claro que sim, e temos que dar um jeito para que ninguém veja suas orelhas......

Inuyasha: mas das outras vez que eu estive aqui eu não tive que me vestir assim......

Kagome: desculpa Inuyasha eu sei que você não gosta ,mas é que nas outras vezes foram em situação de perigo e ninguém te viu, se ti verem podem até querer mandar cientistas malucos querendo te abrir e fazer um estudo do seu corpo.....(disse fazendo cara de preocupada e ao mesmo tempo exagerando um pouco)

Inuyasha: está bem, mas só desta vez tá........

Kagome: obrigada!!!!!!!(e ela o abraça, o deixando vermelho e logo depois sai em direção ao seu quarto)

Mirok: hum, é impressão minha ou está rolando um clima entre vocês dois?

Inuyasha: (deitando na cama e logo dormindo) ah, seu monge idiota eu não quero brigar com você se preocupe com o que você sente pela Sango.........

Mirok: (pensando, ele tem razão eu devo parar de atazanar ele e pensar em como eu vou me portar na frente da Sango nesta festa, o que eu devo fazer, será que devo me declarar para ela.......já deitado na cama ele dorme também)

Kagome: nossa Sango você ficou ótima com as roupas de minha era.....

Sango: você acha mesmo?

Kagome: sim, agora vamos precisamos achar algo para eles e seu vestido......

Mãe de Kagome: (batendo na porta) Kagome, acho melhor você comprar um smoking para o Mirok, pois o do Inuyasha eu já havia comprado e é lógico um vestido para a Sango.......

Sango: hei, porque ela já tinha a roupa do Inuyasha ?

Kagome: é que..........

Sango: admita você gosta dele?

Kagome: ora, Sango deixe de besteira vamos logo.......

**Elas foram às compras e voltaram já ** **no final da tarde** **, elas demoraram para escolher o vestido de Sango , elas compraram um belo vestido e lógico compraram o smoking do Mirok e as roupas para eles......(haja dinheiro....aie mãe de K-chan)**

Inuyasha: (ao avistar as garotas voltando) vocês demoraram muito ,o que fizeram......

Mirok: pela primeira vez tenho que concordar com ele, nossa Sango você está linda....(ele percebeu o que falou e ficou envergonhado juntamente com Sango)

Kagome:(ao perceber a situação, pega Inuyasha pelo braço e o tira dali, deixando Mirok e Sango sozinhos)

Sango: obrigada Mirok.....

Mirok: é.... Sango?

Sango: sim......

Mirok: eu queria que você soubesse....... que eu ........gos......

Sango: que você o que?(ela terminou de perguntar e o monge juntou toda sua coragem e a pegou pela cintura fazendo com que ela ficasse bem perto dele e a beijou)

Sango: (eles se separam do beijo) porque fez isso?(ela pergunta ofegante)

Mirok: porque eu..... eu te amo Sango....

Sango:(ela sorrir e lhe dá outro beijo e quando eles se separam novamente ela fala) eu também te amo, Mirok e não deixarei que sua maldição se cumpra.....

Mirok: mesmo que isso aconteça ,eu irei feliz por saber que sou correspondido...(então eles passaram o resto da tarde e o começo da noite sozinhos em uma parte do templo aproveitando, já que no jantar teriam que está com todos e não poderiam ficar grudadinhos como estavam agora)

Continua.....

Ih, gente, desculpa falei que teria mais Mirok e Sango ,mas nem foi tanto assim......Ja ne.


	3. Houjo

**3º Capítulo: O Houjo!!!!**

Inuyasha: oh, Kagome não é melhor nós irmos chamar o Mirok e a Sango ?

Kagome: mas é claro que não..........

Inuyasha: ora, mas porque?

Kagome: porque eu tenho certeza que eles querem ficar sozinhos agora................

Inuyasha: não vai me dizer que a Sango gosta dele?

Kagome: mas é claro que sim, ops falei demais......

Inuyasha: eu ia ficar sabendo mesmo se você estiver certa......

Kagome: está na hora do jantar vamos logo, pois tenho que dormir cedo.....

Inuyasha: porque?

Kagome: ora, já que estou aqui eu tenho que ir estes dois dias para o colégio ajudar nos preparativos para festa........

Inuyasha: então ficaremos sozinhos o dia todo?

Kagome: não a mãe vai ficar com vocês e o vovô , e quando eu chegar eu levo vocês para um passeio....(e os dois vão andado em direção a sala onde iriam jantar e lá encontram Sango e Mirok já sentados à mesa)

Inuyasha: e ai monge?

Kagome: Inuyasha se comporte.....mas Sango desculpa pelo Inuyasha tá?

Sango : claro Kagome, vamos comer!!!!!!!!!

**Todos já estavam acomodados em suas devidas camas, Kagome e Sango conversaram muito sobre ela e Mirok até que caíram no sono, e no quarto dos rapazes......**

Inuyasha: então é verdade que você se declarou para a Sango?

Mirok: sim, e você devia fazer o mesmo com relação a Kagome

Inuyasha: ora, não me aborreça......

Mirok: Inuyasha eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Inuyasha: depende se for sobre a Kagome não pode não......

Mirok: mesmo assim vou perguntar....... você ainda gosta da Kikyou ?

Inuyasha: eu não..... ora, eu não vou falar nada para você seu monge bobo

Mirok: cara você tá bem?

Inuyasha: tou, porque?

Mirok: porque normalmente você me xingaria me bateria e quase me mataria por eu ter feito está pergunta.........

Inuyasha: bah, eu não estou com vontade de brigar (ele estava confuso não sabia o que ele estava sentindo,mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza ele não amava Kikyou, e seja lá o que ele estivesse sentindo a culpada era a Kagome)

Mirok: você vai me responder?

Inuyasha: se isso fizer você ficar quieto, eu falo.....

Mirok: eu não prometo nada.....

Inuyasha: eu não gosto mas da Kikyou......

Mirok: (sorrindo) então você gosta da Kagome?

Inuyasha: hei, não é isso eu só sei que não gosto da Kikyou, mas quanto a Kagome eu........

Mirok:(sério) entendo você está confuso não sabe o que pensar com relação a ela não é?

Inuyasha: (em silêncio)

Mirok: se não quiser responder tudo bem , vamos dormir......

Pela manhã........

Kagome: tchau, pessoal mais tarde eu volto.....

Sango: Inuyasha eu e o Mirok vamos dar uma volta, quer ir com a gente?

Inuyasha: não, eu só iria atrapalhar,mas cuidado para não se perderem.....

(ele sai e pula para cima da árvore onde ele conheceu Kagome, está árvore existia nas duas eras)

Sango: Mirok, ele parece triste, aconteceu algo?

Mirok: não, acho que ele só está refletindo.....

Sango: sobre o que?

Mirok: me prometa que não irá contar para a Kagome?

Sango: tá eu não conto, mas vamos andando......

Mirok: é que eu tenho quase certeza que o Inuyasha não está conseguindo conter os sentimentos dele por ela.......

Sango: mas nós sempre suspeitamos que estes dois se gostavam....

Mirok: é mas agora acho que ele não está mas conseguindo controlar, exatamente como eu com você....

Sango: (vermelha) você quer dizer que ele que falar para ela mas não sabe como e não sabe se será correspondido?

Mirok: exato, mas o problema dele é que como será ? mesmo se ele for correspondido ela é de outra era , como ficaram juntos?

Sango: talvez seja isso que o impede,mas ele precisa falar para ela , tenho certeza que ela gosta dele e que dará um jeito para ficar com ele......

Mirok: mudando de assunto eu adorei mesmo você nestas roupas.....

Sango: é você também não fica nada mau com esta calça e camisa......

Mirok: o que você está dizendo que eu estou esquisito, com outras palavras?(e ele parte para cima dela pegando seus braços e lhe fazendo rir e depois a beija)

Kagome: ai, ainda bem que terminou , não estava mas agüentando ficar neste colégio , e eu nem pude ver a decoração da festa......mas agora eu quero ir para casa, será que ele tá me esperando?

Inuyasha: quem está te esperando?(ele havia ficado impaciente de tanto esperar por Kagome então resolveu ir atrás dela)

Kagome: ah, Inuyasha o que você está fazendo aqui?(fala assustada)

Inuyasha: ora, você demorou demais .....

Kagome: veio atrás de mim?

Inuyasha: lógico é muito chato ficar lá na sua casa sozinho.......

Kagome: então vamos passar lá para pegar Sango e Mirok , para passearmos......

Inuyasha: não vamos não

Kagome: porque?

Inuyasha: porque eles saíram desde a hora que você saiu de casa e foram sozinhos, eu não queria atrapalhar...

Kagome: sei, então vamos para casa....

Inuyasha: bah, nada disso eu esperei o dia todo para sair de lá e você me vem com essa

Kagome: está bem , onde você quer ir?

Inuyasha: sei lá, mas voltando a pergunta anterior quem estava te esperando?

Kagome: ah, Inuyasha você ficou ótimo com as roupas da minha era e o boné escondeu direitinho suas orelhas.

Inuyasha: eh, mas as minhas orelhas estão doendo porque aperta.......eh, Kagome você tá querendo me enganar.......

Kagome: eu não...

Inuyasha: então responda logo quem te espera?(neste momento eles são interrompidos)

Houjo: KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: ah, Houjo?

Inuyasha: (antes do garoto se aproximar) então era ele que te esperava.....

Kagome: não, ele não tem........

Houjo:hum, finalmente te achei......

Kagome: o que quer Houjo?(ela fala calmamente)

Houjo: é que sabe o que é Kagome...........eu tava querendo que você reconsiderasse o meu pedido....você quer ir a festa comigo, antes você não podia porque estava adoentada e nem viria para a festa, mas agora o que me diz?

Kagome: é que Houjo.... eu

Inuyasha: (estava morto de ciúmes, e pensava "quer dizer que ela ia com ele e só não aceitou ir porque tinha que voltar para minha era, droga ela não queria ir comigo......ela só deve está indo comigo por pena de me deixar sozinho........droga eu não vou permitir que ela diga que vai com ele e depois me dispensar,ah isso não, eu vou fazer alguma coisa") oh, Kagome ?

Kagome: o que foi Inuyasha?

Houjo: quem é ele?

Kagome: ele é........

Inuyasha: eu sou o par dela para esta festa.....

Houjo: é verdade Kagome?

Kagome: sim Houjo, me desculpe,mas eu não posso aceitar ir com você......

Houjo: então, isso quer dizer que todas as outras vezes que me disse ,não, era porque , estava com ele..........

Kagome: não é como você está pensando, mas tinha a ver com ele sim.........

Inuyasha: oh, cara eu sinto muito mas eu não quero ir para está festa sozinho então ela vai comigo, está bem?

Houjo: eu já entendi, e você cara devia perceber a sorte que tem em ela gos......

Kagome: Houjo não....

Houjo: tudo bem, mas saiba que enquanto você estiver sozinha eu lutarei por você (e o garoto dar um beijo na face de Kagome e sai correndo dali)

Kagome: coitado do Houjo......

Inuyasha: se você gosta dele deveria ter indo para está festa com ele, e não me fazer de besta me chamando......(o garoto diz isso e sai andando se afastando de Kagome)

Kagome: ora, Inuyasha se eu não fui com o Houjo antes era porque eu não queria........

(e ela apressa o passo para chegar perto dele)

Inuyasha: você só não aceitou ir com ele antes porque tinha que voltar para era feudal........

KAGOME: NÃO É NADA DISSO........(ELA GRITOU AO VER QUE ELE DAVA UM DE SEUS PULOS , E LOGO DEPOIS SUMINDO DA VISTA DE Kagome)

Inuyasha:(ele estava em um parque cheio de árvores, a pensar) porque eu agi daquele jeito?o que eu sinto pela Kagome? Droga ela gosta daquele cara,ora e porque eu me importo tanto com isso, será que o Mirok tem razão quando fala que eu gosto da Kagome .......ora, Inuyasha porque você se preocupa tanto , é com você que ela vai para está tal festa, e se você gostar mesmo dela deve se declarar, não, não e não eu não gosto dela ela apenas é um detector de fragmentos da jóia.........

**Coincidentemente Mirok e Sango estavam no mesmo parque onde Inuyasha, se encontrava, e ouviram tudo que ele falou pois quando iam se aproximar para falar com ele, ouviram seus pensamentos ,e decidiram dar uma de cupido, Mirok falaria com Inuyasha e Sango com Kagome, e o Inuyasha devia estar muito confuso com seus pensamentos pois nem sentiu o cheiro dos dois perto dele.........**

Mirok: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: ah, Mirok O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Mirok: calma eu estava passeando com a Sango esqueceu?

Inuyasha: a tá eu posso sentir o cheiro dela se afastando daqui.......

Mirok: é eu pedi para conversar com você e ela foi para casa da Kagome......

Inuyasha: cara vocês devem está numa boa mesmo, demoraram pra caramba para voltar

Mirok: é estamos bem, ás vezes fico pensando que teria sido bem melhor se eu tivesse me declarado para ela antes....bem a conversa que eu quero ter com você não tem nada a ver com a Sango.......

Inuyasha: ah, cara num vem me falar da Kagome não viu?

Mirok: mas é preciso, sei que está confuso......

Inuyasha: não importa a minha confusão ela gosta de outro, um tal de Houjo......

Mirok: como você sabe disso......(e ele escalou a árvore para ficar num galho que ficava do lado de Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: simples....bah eu devo tá muito sentimental eu não te xinguei nenhuma vez até agora......

Mirok: ora, esqueça isso , me conta logo como você descobriu isso, ou melhor como você começou a achar isso, porque tenho certeza que ela não gosta de ninguém e se gosta este alguém é você........

Inuyasha: tá eu falo mas vê se para de dizer que ela gosta de mim.........

Mirok: tá mas fala......

Inuyasha: é que eu tava impaciente de tanto esperar então eu fui ao colégio dela e a encontrei lá, e ela falou sobre alguém está esperando ela e logo depois apareceu o tal do Houjo, e a chamou pela segunda vez para ir com ele na festa, e ela ficou sem resposta até que eu tive que dizer que eu era que ia com ela, e o tal do Houjo perguntou se na primeira vez que ele a chamou ou até mesmo da outras vezes que ele a chamou para sair se ela não tinha aceitado por minha causa e ela respondeu que não era bem o que ele tava pensando mas por uma parte era por minha causa sim..................

Mirok: cara você percebe o que tá falando?

Inuyasha: claro, tou falando que ela só não namora ele por causa da jóia de quatro almas que ela tem que encontrar juntamente comigo......

Mirok: você não percebe que ela não aceitou ir com ele porque ela queria ir com você mas não sabia se você iria aceitar ir com ela por isso decidiu não ir......

Inuyasha: você tá é louco.........

Mirok: ora, Inuyasha você deve ter visto a cara de felicidade dela quando você disse que ia, porque eu não vi isso,mas vi que no dia posterior ela estava com um belo sorriso no rosto e parecia muito satisfeita...........

Inuyasha: bem ,pense o que quiser, mas agora eu não sei se ela vai querer ir comigo para esta tal festa.......

Mirok: porque?

Inuyasha: é que sabe como eu sou né?

Mirok: o que você fez?

Inuyasha: eu briguei com ela logo depois de ser grosso com este tal de Houjo........

Mirok: (rindo) ora, Inuyasha você já fez coisa pior e ela voltou para você........vamos voltar para casa dela está ficando tarde............

Continua..........

Eu sou péssima eu fazer algum comentário no fim das fics,então não liguem........: P

Mas garanto que minhas duas próximas fics,eu vou fazer muitos comentários no final.....as fics,vão ser:uma de dragon ball (não gosto nem desgosto do anime) e a outra da inuyasha de novo..........

Kassie-chan- essa foi minha primeiríssima fic,mas eu já tenho outras,pois essa eu tinha no papel e só digitei recentemente......hei, e eu é que vou esperar ansiosa pelos seus comentários.................

Sailor H- estou agradecendo o comentário que vc fez em Usako aqui,pois Usako chegou ao fim,no primeiro capitulo mesmo...........por favor leia minhas outras fics........não são de sailormoon...mas vou adorar receber suas opiniões!!!!!!!!

b-jokas pra todos que estão lendo:P

HIna


	4. conversando TUDO sE aCERTA!

**4º Capítulo: conversando tudo se ajeita!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Na casa de Kagome............**

Sango:(elas estavam no quarto de Kagome) então foi isso que aconteceu, vocês brigaram ?

Kagome: é,mas eu não entendo porque ele ficou tão zangado comigo......

Sango: (rindo) ele deve ter pensado que seria dispensado.......

Kagome: com assim?

Sango: ora, pensou que você ia aceitar o pedido do Houjo e ia deixar ele de fora da festa

Kagome: ora, mas é claro que não.... se eu não tinha aceitado ir com o Houjo na primeira vez que ele me pediu era porque eu não queria ir com ele.........

Sango:ah!!!! você queria ir era com o Inuyasha, estou certa?

Kagome:(vermelhinha) puxa, Sango você vem insistindo nisso, né?

Sango: claro, você gosta dele e eu não vou parar de perguntar até você admitir......

Kagome: Sango se eu te contar , o que sinto pelo Inuyasha, você não conta nem pro

Mirok?

Sango: tudo bem, mas se ele me perguntar eu só vou dizer o que sempre achei está bem?

Kagome: certo.....bem, eu ,eu.........

Sango: pode confiar

Kagome: tá (toda vermelha) eu gosto do Inuyasha sim,mas..........

Sango: (dando pulinhos e falando) ahe, eu sabia , eu sabia, mas continua........

Kagome: se acalma Sango, nem eu quando você me contou sobre o Mirok , fiz tanta festa......

Sango: tá, mas fala o resto.......

Kagome: é que eu sei que ele não gosta de mim, sei que ele ainda ama Kikyou e por isso meu amor por ele é quase que impossível

Sango: ora, como você pode ter tanta certeza?

Kagome: sei lá, a Kikyou foi à única mulher pela qual ele se apaixonou e agente só vive brigando.......

Sango: tá vocês brigavam muito no começo, mas agora não brigam tanto, além do mais vocês só brigam porque se importam um com o outro.........e com relação a ele ainda gostar da Kikyou eu não posso te afirmar nada , mas pelo que andei conversando com o Mirok , o Inuyasha diz não estar mais apaixonado por Kikyou.........

Kagome: hei, o que você e o Mirok estão aprontando hein?

Sango: ah, nada

Kagome: então porque estava conversando sobre a Kikyou com o Inuyasha?

Sango: é que o Mirok estava curioso , para saber se aquele grosso do Inuyasha ama alguém.......

Kagome: (com um olhar curioso) e ele descobriu?

Sango: não, pois o Inuyasha é tão cabeça dura quanto você Kagome,mas se ele gosta de alguém pode ter certeza que é de você.....

Kagome: ah, Sango esquece isso e agora o pior é que eu acho que nem vou ter chance de falar isso para ele........

Sango: você estava pensando em falar com ele, quando?

Kagome: é que eu não tava agüentando mais, eu preciso saber se eu posso continuar a gostar dele ou se eu tenho que esquecê-lo .......

Sango: quando pretendia fazer isso?

Kagome: pensei em dizer na festa.....

Sango: e porque não fala?

Kagome: da forma que ele ficou bravo comigo acho que não vai querer ir comigo.........

Mãe de Kagome: Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: fala mãe.....

Mãe de Kagome: desce que o jantar tá pronto.......

Kagome: tá mãe!!!!!!!!!!....vamos Sango........

Sango: está uma delicia ........

Souta: minha mãe é uma ótima cozinheira......

Vovô: é eu adoro a comida da minha filha.. .e Kagome onde estão os outros dois?

Kagome:eu.......

Mirok: chegamos!!!!!!!!!!!

Mãe de Kagome: venham logo.

Sango: por onde vocês andaram , hein?

Mirok: estávamos no parque.

Sango: tá, ande logo venha comer.

Mirok: você quem manda......(e ele se senta do lado de Sango)

Souta: Inuyasha, você não vai comer?

Inuyasha: sim (responde tristemente)

Mãe de Kagome: vejo que a Sango e o Mirok se acertaram, estou certa?

Sango e Mirok: (vermelhos) sim, está!

Kagome: (sorrir de leve, mas logo volta a ficar séria e de cabeça baixa quando olha e vê Inuyasha calado e apenas comendo)

Mãe de Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: sim.(ele estava sentado do lado de Kagome)

Mãe de Kagome: não me diga que vocês dois brigaram?(ela pergunta apontando para os dois que se olham envergonhados)

Sango: a senhora está certa novamente.

Mãe de Kagome: eu espero que vocês dois façam as pazes logo, pois não iram deixar de ir para a f esta de conclusão juntos entenderam??(ela falou num tom tão autoritário que os dois só fizeram responder com a cabeça sinalizando que haviam entendido.)

**Os dois estavam de cabeça baixa e não puderam ver quando a mãe de Kagome com um gesto pediu para que todos saíssem dá sala e os deixassem a sós...........**

Kagome: (levantando a cabeça e olhando os lados) ah, estamos sozinhos.........

Inuyasha: onde é que eles foram?

Kagome: eu não sei, mas isso deve ser coisa da mamãe........

Inuyasha: porque ela faria isso?

Kagome: porque ela queria que nós fizéssemos as pazes.....

Inuyasha: e porque ela não permaneceu aqui?

Kagome: sei lá , talvez ela quisesse nos deixar sozinhos para nos resolvermos..........

Inuyasha: bem , não importa.......(e ele continuou a comer)

Kagome: (fica triste ao ver a reação dele e volta a comer também até que)

Inuyasha: Kagome, me desculpa?

Kagome:hein? (e ela se vira para o rapaz que agora está lhe encarando)

Inuyasha: eu fui grosso com você e só to te atrapalhando .........

Kagome: ora, você não está me atrapalhando em nada, porque diz isso?

Inuyasha: sei que você queria ir com o tal de Houjo para a festa....e se você quiser ir não tem problema eu volto para minha era.

Kagome: você tá maluco, você quer se machucar? Se você voltar e o Narak te atacar hein? E outra coisa eu não quero ir com o Houjo eu quero ir com você.......(e ela ficou muito envergonhada quando percebeu o que disse?)

Inuyasha: (sorrindo) você tem certeza que vai comigo?

Kagome: eu nem poderia dizer que não iria com você, minha mãe me mataria.......

Inuyasha: (sorrindo, puxa a garota para perto dele e a abraça) prometo que irei me comportar, tá?

Kagome: (satisfeita por está novamente nos braços do meio-youkai) eu espero que sim, não vá ser grosso com ninguém viu?

Inuyasha: eu prometo, que não serei e outra coisa como eu poderei falar besteiras para as outras pessoas se eu ficarei com você todo o tempo?

Kagome: (sorrindo, volta a encarar o meio-youkai)

Souta: mãe, a mana já fez as pazes com o Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

mãe de Kagome: que bom!!!!!!!pensei que teria que obrigá-los a irem juntos

Kagome:(sorrindo sem jeito) he, não vai ser preciso.........

Souta: mana?

Kagome:(comendo): o que foi?

Souta: porque você e o Inuyasha estavam tão juntos ?

Inuyasha: eu não tava junto dela!

Kagome:(olha para Inuyasha furiosa)

Inuyasha: Souta,não te interessa, agora eu vou dormir,Boa Noite para todos.............

Todos: Boa Noite!!!!!!!

Inuyasha:(antes de se levantar ele vai até o ouvido de Kagome e fala) Durma bem e não fica com raiva de mim.(falando isso ele se retirou da sala que agora só estava a mãe de Kagome)

Kagome:(surpresa com a atitude de Inuyasha , ela estava encabulada e foi logo dizendo) mãe eu tou subindo, vou dormir,xau!!!!!!!!

Mãe de Kagome : xau!!!!! Estes jovens de hoje em dia............(e ela sai dando gargalhadas)

**Ah,esse capitulo foi mais para fazer as pazes deles.hum....não tenho muito a dizer sobre esse capítulo........ e quando é que tenho num é mesmo?:P Mas acho que vou escrever bem mais quando eu decidir por a fic Sensação no ar,mas vai ser uma fic meio parada,mas vou comentar bastante sobre ela.......**

**Kassie-chan : pode deixar seus comentários o quanto quiser,você não sabe como me deixa FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:) quanto a eu te deixar ansiosa para saber quando é que eles vão se declarar,acho que vou te deixar mais uns dois capítulos sem saber:P agora uma coisa,eu pretendo fazer um epílogo um pouco diferente para essa fic,então por favor não desiste de lê-la tá?**

Niana- eu adorei que você esteja gostando, frase estranha essa que acabei de escrever:P não liga sou meio ........hum,não sei explicar...fujo fácil de um assunto,é isso.....bem brigadão......e continua lendo e juro que tou fazendo o possível para atualizar rápido,mas hoje mesmo o site não quis abrir o Log In....a culpa não é minha......XO :P

Ate mais Hina.


	5. conhecendo o colégio de Kagome!

**O capítulo aterior não foi muito agitado acho que nesse eu pretendo mecher um pouquinho nas coisas,mas vamos ao capítulo.............**

**5º Capítulo: visitando a escola de Kagome!!!!!**

**Já havia amanhecido e Kagome descia cansadíssima pela escada, ela não dormiu direito estava muito agitada para isso, todos já haviam tomado café da manhã e quando ela percebeu que estava atrasada pegou um pedaço de pão e saiu correndo, só dando tempo de sua mãe lhe falar .....................**

Mãe de Kagome: espere, minha filha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: eu tou atrasada mãe

Mãe de Kagome: eu sei,mas hoje não é o dia que você vai apenas ajudar na arrumação da festa ?

Kagome: ih, tem razão eu não preciso me apressar tanto, esta semana nem teve aula só os preparativos da festa..........mas mãe o que você queria comigo?

Mãe de Kagome:é porque eu estava pensando.............porque não leva seus amigos para ajudar também, hein?

Kagome: é uma boa idéia, vou chamá-los

Mirok: não precisa estamos aqui te esperando.......

Mãe de Kagome: tomei a liberdade de chamá-los

Kagome: obrigada, agora eu tenho que correr ,vamos logo pessoal.

Inuyasha: Kagome você quer chegar rápido não é?

Kagome: é......(com uma cara desconfiada)

Inuyasha:então eu ti levo.....(ele se abaixa um pouco para pegá-la nos braços)

Kagome: não precisa Inuyasha!!!!!!(ele já havia pegado ela e já estava se distanciando da casa com aqueles pulos dele)

Inuyasha: Chegamos.......

Kagome: não precisava (ela fala sorrindo e dá um beijo na face dele)

Inuyasha:(encabulado ele vira o rosto para que ela não perceba) mas eu quis...........

Kagome: obrigada, hei agora vamos entrar para começar o trabalho?

Inuyasha: claro!!!!!!!!!mas e o Mirok e a Sango ?

Kagome: ah, eu aviso ao porteiro do colégio onde nós estaremos e eles nos encontram lá.........

Inuyasha: tá, hei o que é que eu vou fazer aqui hoje hein?

Kagome:(indo na direção do porteiro avisa a ele e depois responde a Inuyasha) você provavelmente vai carregar peso...................

Inuyasha: não acredito, não é muito pesado é?

Kagome: deixe de ser mole você já fez coisas piores

Inuyasha: ora, eu só estava brincando.............

Kagome:(com uma expressão engraçada) você estava o que? Repita por favor, pois acho que nunca mas eu vou ouvir isso na vida............

Inuyasha: ora, não zoe da minha cara..........

Kagome:(eles já estavam no corredor, perto da sala de Kagome) ora, eu não consigo resistir, você me dizendo que tava só brincando..........(risos)

Inuyasha:não zoe de mim (e ele começa a rir também e finge que vai pegar Kagome e a garota sai correndo pelo corredor até que ela para e o abraça)

Kagome: nós devíamos ser sempre assim, sempre de bem com o outro..........

Inuyasha:(retribui o abraço da garota e lhe dá um beijo na testa) sabe que eu concordo com você (e ele sorri para ela que está sorrindo para ele,mas............)

Amiga de Kagome: Kagome, quem é este aí com você?

Amiga de Kagome II: ELE É SEU NAMORADO?(ELA FALA ALTO FAZENDO TODOS QUE ESTAVAM NA SALA SAIR PARA VER O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO)

Kagome:não..... ele não é (mau a garota terminou de falar suas amigas avençaram sob Inuyasha).

Inuyasha:(com cara de quem não está entendendo nada)

Amiga I(Yuka): que bom que ele não é seu namorado porque ele é lindo.............

Kagome: hei!!!!!!

Amiga II(Eri):hei seu cabelo é estranho mas realmente você é lindo.................

Inuyasha: Kagome, o que tá acontecendo?(ele já estava ficando apavorado pois agora todas as garotas que estavam dentro da sala estavam em cima dele fazendo comentários sobre a aparência dele)

Kagome: hei, meninas saiam de cima do Inuyasha...........

Amiga II(Eri): ora, porque, ele não é seu namorado você mesma disse.....

Amiga I(Yuka): é, porque não dá uma chance para ele nos conhecer, você quer ele só para você, não divide com suas amigas não? Ou você não quer dividir o seu amigo com agente ?

Amiga II(Eri): não podemos ser amigas dele também?

Kagome: é...........que ....ah, deixem isso para lá o Inuyasha está aqui para ajudar o que temos que fazer?

AmigaI (Yuka): tudo bem!!!!!!!temos que levar aquelas caixas até o local onde vai ser a festa.......

Amiga II(Eri): mas tem um detalhe não podemos entrar lá, pois estão fazendo um mistério com relação à decoração nenhum aluno viu.........

Kagome: quer dizer que todos só vamos ver no dia?

Amiga I(Yuka): isso mesmo, são os professores que estão fazendo tudo lá dentro........

Kagome: espero que fique muito bonito.........

Amiga II(Eri): eu não sei , sei lá se os professores tem bom gosto.

Kagome: ora, vamos confiar, bem Inuyasha, vamos?

Amiga I(Yuka): aonde você vai levá-lo?

Kagome: ora, ele vai me ajudar a levar isso para o local.........

Amiga I(Yuka): eu posso ir com vocês, não posso Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: he, eu.........

Kagome: ora, o deixe em paz............veja Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: eles chegaram, ainda bem!!!!!!(o meio-yokai respira aliviado, já que agora tinha um reforço para ajudá-lo com as amigas de Kagome que não o deixava em paz)

Amiga II(Eri): que são?

Amiga I(Yuka) : nossa como aquele garoto é bonito...........

Kagome: hei, tire o cavalinho da chuva está vendo aquela bela garota a lado dele é a namorada dele...........(as garotas não escutaram o que Kagome disse apenas saíram em direção do Mirok)

Sango:(os dois já estavam do lado de Kagome e Inuyasha) hei, Kagome estas suas amigas são umas atiradas..........(e a garota enlaça o braço do Mirok dando a entender que ele era dela e que ninguém mais iria possuí-lo)

Kagome:(dá um sorrisinho sem graça)eh, elas também deram em cima do Inuyasha...........

Mirok: ora, elas são belas garotas e simpáticas ..........

Sango:(furiosa) seu Baka você nunca vai deixar de ser mulherengo?

Mirok: (estava fazendo aquilo de propósito pois adorava ver Sango irritada) sua boba.........(falado isso ele puxa a garota para mais perto dele e a beija)

Amiga I(Yuka): ah, então o belo garoto é comprometido....(fazendo cara de frustrada)

Kagome: se contenha , se a Sango ouvir isso irá ficar furiosa.

Inuyasha: Kagome nós vamos ou não levar estas caixas?

Kagome : ah, claro..............

**A manhã passou rápido todos estavam trabalhando muito para que a festa fosse perfeita, Sango e o Mirok já havia indo embora, pois queriam muito ficar a sós, Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram mais um tempo pois as amigas de Kagome não deixavam o meio-youkai , estavam sempre mandando ele fazer alguma coisa , mas elas sempre ficavam dando indiretas para o "rapaz", até que..........**

Inuyasha:(puxa Kagome pelo braço e saí da sala onde estavam sem que ninguém perceba e fala) Kagome, podemos sair um pouco daqui?

Kagome: claro, mas para onde você quer ir eu ainda tenho muito a fazer por aqui a festa já é amanhã.........

Inuyasha:(pega as mãos de Kagome e a puxa e saí correndo e a puxando pelo braço, até que eles saem do prédio onde ficava as salas e ele para em uma bela árvore, onde eles podiam ver o campo de futebol do colégio)bah, aqui está melhor.

Kagome: o que foi Inuyasha, porque saiu correndo?

Inuyasha: uma de suas amigas estava saindo da sala não queria que ela me visse , não agüento mais.

Kagome:(começou a rir) não gosta de ser o garanhão né?

Inuyasha: ora, elas não saíram do meu pé o dia inteiro não agüentava mais, além do mais estas roupas me incomodam, principalmente esta coisa na minha cabeça........

Kagome: esta coisa se chama boné,e vem comigo (a garota o puxa fazendo-o sentar e eles encostam-se à árvore)

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: sim!

Inuyasha: você tem que voltar mesmo para lá?

Kagome: bem.... não, elas podem se virar sem mim, mas tenho que buscar minha mochila se você quer ir agora eu vou lá e te encontro aqui aí agente vai para casa

Inuyasha: não espera um pouco, eu estava pensando se não podíamos ficar aqui um pouco ?

Kagome: ah, claro!!!!(a garota não entendia o meio-youkai, mas ficou sentada ao lado dele sem reclamar)

Inuyasha : posso me deitar no seu colo?

Kagome:(encabulada)eh, sim!

Inuyasha:(tirando o boné e deitando no colo de Kagome)ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!minhas orelhas estavam doendo muito!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome:(rindo muito) então era este o problema?

Inuyasha: ora, não era você que tava com a orelha presa à manhã inteira

Kagome:(controlando o riso) esta bem me deixe ver .........(e a garota inclina-se um pouco para ver as orelhinhas de Inuyasha que estavam vermelhissímas)

Kagome: me desculpa?

Inuyasha: ah, o que foi?

Kagome: a culpa é minha das suas orelhas estarem assim.....

Inuyasha: ora, não tem problema, veja só, elas estão bem......(falando isso eles mexia suas orelhas de forma engraçada sem nem ao menos tocá-las o que fez a garota rir)

Kagome: tá, mas fique um tempo sem colocar o boné tá?

Inuyasha: nem precisa pedir.........(enquanto ele falava, ela começou a alisar uma das orelhas de Inuyasha,e ele adorava sentir as mãos macias dela, ele queria tocá-la também ,mas não sabia se podia, então ele foi até a orelha dela e fez o mesmo que ela fazia com a sua, o que fez ela sorrir belamente)

Kagome: porque está fazendo isso Inuyasha?(falou sorrindo)

Inuyasha: ah eu não sei, me desculpe (ele fez menção de que ia levantar, mas a garota o puxou de volta a seu colo e começou alisar os cabelos brancos do youkai)

Kagome: você não se incomoda com isso, né?

Inuyasha:não!!!!!!(ela mal sabia que ele estava adorando que queria ficar o resto da tarde ali com ela e que na verdade ele queria passar a vida vivendo um momento feliz como aquele, neste pensamento ele se levanta chegando mais perto do rosto de Kagome que se espanta)

Kagome: algum problema Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: não nenhum....(ele já havia se ajeitado e estava sentado ao lado dela)

Kagome: você está preocupado com alguma coisa?

Inuyasha: (ele permaneceu calado, pois a resposta à pergunta era que ele estava sim, estava preocupado pois ele amava Kagome mais não tinha coragem para admitir isso nem para ele mesmo imagine para ela,e ele ainda pensava que ele era de uma outra época e que mesmo que ela o correspondesse eles não ficariam juntos)

Kagome:(ela encosta-se ao ombro de Inuyasha e fala) se não quiser me falar agora tudo bem , mas saiba que vai ter que me falar depois viu?(ela o olhou séria e depois lhe deu um sorriso e voltou a se encostar , nele, e em pouco tempo o sol estava se pondo ....).

Inuyasha: isso é lindo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: é mesmo(falado isso ela adormeceu no ombro do "garoto")

Inuyasha:(percebendo que ela estava dormindo fala baixinho acariciando os cabelos dela) adorei ver este pôr-do-sol com você, não imagina com estou feliz.........(então ele beija sua testa e lhe deixa um pouco encostada na árvore para pegar as coisas dela na sala quando ele volta pega ela nos braços e sai dando seus pulos logo chegando na casa de Kagome)

Ah!!!!!!!!!tá eu sei o capítulo foi sem emoção,mas foi meloso não foi ?e isso é um romance não esperem cenas de luta, acho que não vai ter, ta talvez tenha mais isso é daqui a uns 2 capítulos,talvez no epílogo não sei bem.......desculpem por esse capitulo foi uma droga!!!!!!!!!!

KRol-CHAN- OIE!!!!!!bem você perguntou de quanto em quanto tempo eu atualizo? Agora que tou de férias, demoro cerca de 1 semana e se for preciso menos que isso, pretendo postar a maior parte dessa ainda agora em janeiro e o resto em fevereiro, então estou me dedicando bastante a todas as fics, em principal essa e Sensação.....sabe como é ano de vestibular, tem que estudar, fazer o que né? (Mas valeu mesmo pelo comentário e eu tenho MSN sim, e é o e-mail que está divulgado pode me adicionar se quiser :P ;)


	6. no dia da festa!

**6º Capítulo:no dia da festa!!!!!!!!!**

Mãe de Kagome:(já no outro dia) hoje é o dia da tão esperada festa, está animada Sango?

Sango: sim, finalmente verei como vocês nesta época festejam os dias importantes. senhora?

Mãe de Kagome: sim, o que foi?

Sango: a senhora sabe que a Kagome gosta do......

Mãe de Kagome: Inuyasha.....sim sei, e também sei que este sentimento que ela tem por ele vai terminar fazendo com que ela tenha que decidir em que época irá ficar.........

Sango: a senhora acha que dará tudo certo entre aqueles dois?

Mãe de Kagome: claro, a única coisa que me entristece e saber que vou perder minha Kagome,mas também fico feliz em saber que ela estará muito feliz.

Sango:(apenas sorri em resposta)

Kagome :(chegando perto das duas) Sango, hoje é o dia, nós temos muito a fazer hoje......

Mãe de Kagome: é verdade vocês terão um dia agitado...

Sango: porque?

Kagome: ora, temos que nos arrumar.....

Sango: (confusa) mas já a festa não é só à noite?

Kagome: ora, Sango nós arrumaremos nosso cabelos à tarde, ficaremos lindas!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: não entendo muito ,o que iremos fazer mas,se for para aquelas suas amigas atiradas ficarem morrendo de inveja eu estou nessa...........

Kagome: você é bem competitiva.....(e ela começou a rir da cara de Sango que parecia querer lutar com as amigas de Kagome)

Mãe de Kagome: e os garotos, Kagome,onde estão?

Kagome: bem eu não vi nem o Inuyasha nem o Mirok hoje.

Sango:ah eles saíram bem cedinho, Mirok disse que eles iam dar um passeio........

Kagome: que? Eles saíram sem brigarem para um passeio?

Sango: pois é....

Kagome: eu estou acordada mesmo, ou você tá inventando mentiras em Sango?(ela faz cara de desconfiada e coloca a mão na cintura em busca de uma resposta)

Sango:(sorrindo) não estou inventando eles estão bem amigos agora.....

Kagome: fala sério, eles não se xingaram nenhuma vez enquanto você esteve perto deles?

Sango: não

Kagome: eu até esperava uma atitude destas do Mirok mas do INUYASHA NÃO MESMO

Sango : ora, a única coisa que o Inuyasha tinha contra o Mirok era as gracinhas que o Mirok fazia para você, já que ele gosta de você.

Kagome:(encabulada) isso não é verdade , vamos Sango temos muito a fazer hoje.....

Sango: tá mas não pense que vai fugir do assunto.

**À tarde já estava chegando e as garotas já tinham saído para sua tarde de beleza e os garotos já haviam voltado e estavam com o avô de Kagome e Souta eles estavam convencendo Inuyasha a ............**

Inuyasha: não adianta eu não vou deixar.......

Mirok: vamos não vai doer.......

Souta: eu vou chamar a mamãe....

Avô de Kagome: eu desisto de convencer este hanyou de cortar o cabelo, vou para a loja.........

Mirok: vamos Inuyasha, vai ficar muito melhor!!!!!!

Mãe de Kagome: o que está acontecendo aqui, o Souta foi me buscar com uma tesoura na mão.

Inuyasha: senhora, me ajude estão querendo cortar meu cabelo......

Mãe de Kagome: você não quer ficar mais bonito?

Inuyasha: o que?

Mãe de Kagome: Kagome achará você lindo com o novo visual, além do mais irá combinar com a roupa e a ocasião......

Mirok: e agora Inuyasha corta ou não corta?

Inuyasha: bah!!! Vocês que sabem,humpf!

Mãe de Kagome: então mãos a obra!!!!

**Já era final de tarde quando as garotas chegaram , elas foram direto para o quarto de Kagome para que ninguém as vissem,pois queriam fazer surpresa. **

**Os rapazes estavam no quarto, ninguém comeu junto, só à noite quando tudo já estava arrumado foi que todos se encontraram...............**

Mãe de Kagome: proto, vocês duas estão lindas, agora desçam para encontrar seus devidos pares.

Kagome:(curiosa) e como foi que aqueles dois ficaram de smocking ?

Sango: é, ficou engraçado?

Mãe de Kagome: porque as duas não descem e vêm vocês mesmas?

Kagome: vai mãe fala alguma coisa

Mãe de Kagome: não digo não, vão logo as duas ,já está na hora,já são dez horas a festa já está começando

Kagome: tá nós estamos indo........(Kagome estava vestindo um vestido azul da cor do céu , pela manhã, as costas nuas , que apenas formava um x com as alças e abaixo do x ficava uma outra alça que formava um laço junto com uma das alças que formava o x, o vestido não era longo, mas também não era curto, os cabelos da garota estavam em parte presos com trancinhas que não iam até a parte de baixo do cabelo o deixando solto e com alguns cachos).

Sango:(ela estava com um vestido preto , que amarrava no pescoço, também não era longo nem curto, seus cabelos estavam totalmente presos com alguns fios soltos estava linda) como será que eles estão em Kagome?(ela perguntava enquanto elas desciam as escadas)

Kagome: eu não sei, mas acho que o Miroku vai ficar bem com aquelas roupas, já o Inuyasha deve ficar.......(ela para de falar ao ver os dois rapazes que esperavam por elas, Inuyasha já havia se transformado em humano e estava lindo)

Mirok: você está maravilhosa, Sango!!!!!!!!!você também Kagome.

Sango:(já se enlaçando no braço de seu namorado) obrigada!

Kagome: ah, muito obrigada Mirok,mas Inuyasha você está lindo com este cabelo!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha:(ele não falou nada só estava vermelho como uma maça,mas havia uma coisa que ele queria falar mas não falou ele estava encantado com a beleza de Kagome, mas não tinha coragem de dizer que havia achado ela linda)

Mãe de Kagome: eu não disse que ela iria gostar?

Inuyasha: é melhor nós irmos........

Kagome: ele está certo ,vamos?

Mirok e Sango: claro!!!!!!!!!!!

**E eles foram caminhando até o local onde seria a festa, no meio do caminho........**

Mirok: Kagome se você não se importa eu e a Sango vamos nos separar de você , sabe como é né? Eu tava querendo ficar sozinho com ela...........

Sango: (estava tão vermelha que fez Kagome rir)

Kagome: tudo bem podem ir , nos encontramos lá em casa ,mas vê se trata minha amiga bem viu?

Mirok: pode deixar comigo...(nisso, Kagome e Inuyasha diminuíram o passo e se afastaram dos dois que logo se apressaram para chegar à festa)

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: sim!

Inuyasha: estamos indo para esta festa juntos não é?

Kagome: sim, porque?

Inuyasha: isso significa que você não vai me abandonar perto daquelas suas amigas doidas não é ?

Kagome:(sorrindo) não você é só meu está noite e nem que você queira vai poder se afastar de mim, entendeu?

Inuyasha:(ele não respondeu, apenas lhe ofereceu o braço para que eles caminhassem juntos)

**Eles chegaram à festa , tudo estava lindo, as amigas de Kagome ficaram perguntando onde estava o garoto de cabelos brancos,mas logo cochicharam no ouvido de Kagome que o novo acompanhante dela era mais bonito, Kagome não explicou que eles eram a mesma pessoa apenas se retirou do local e foi caminhar pelo salão com Inuyasha, ele perguntava sobre tudo o que via no local e ela ficava feliz em explicar, ela ensinou ele a dançar,mas era muito engraçado ver ele tentar acompanhá-la por isso ela desistiu,mas ele se saiu muito bem quando tocaram uma música lenta e ela amou ficar tão junto dele, já era de madrugada e eles começaram a achar aquela festa chata.........**

Inuyasha: Kagome, o que vamos fazer agora?

Kagome: eu não sei está um pouco chata não acha?

Inuyasha: acho sim, mas parece que o Mirok e a Sango estão se divertindo muito......

Kagome: é desde que o Mirok se declarou para a Sango eles não tiram o sorriso do rosto,ele ter falado que a ama foi ótimo,pois se ele não tivesse feito isso eu não sei como eu iria convencer a Sango a se declarar para ele.......(ela fala com uma expressão de felicidade e alívio ao mesmo tempo)

Inuyasha: você já sabia que a Sango gostava dele?

Kagome: eu desconfiava aí no dia em que viemos para cá ela me contou e eu disse a ela que daria tudo certo, mas eu não tinha a menor idéia em como eu iria fazer aqueles dois ficarem juntos, mas eu tinha certeza que eles iam se acertar, pois acho que eles chegariam a ponto de não agüentar mais guardar este sentimento e terminariam anunciando aos quatro ventos.....................

Inuyasha: você acha que chegaria a tanto?

Kagome: eu tou , brincando né? Mas eu tinha medo de que eles desistissem do que sentem um pelo outro.

Inuyasha:entendo! Hei,vamos sair daqui!(falando isso ele a puxa pelo braço até uma varandinha, que tinha no local.)

Kagome: (olhando para o céu) nossa como está estrelado!!!!!!!!!!!!que linnnnndoooooo!

Tá, perfeito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: é, e sem lua.(ele fala com um tom triste)

Kagome: você odeia tanto se tornar humano?(ela pergunta mas não obtém resposta, ele não estava lhe escutando)

Inuyasha:(ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos) ,("ele ter falado que a ama foi ótimo") ("eu devia lhe falar tudo o que eu sinto para ela,mas sei que não tenho coragem, só agora consegui admitir para mim,imagine admitir para ela, eu não consigo........é melhor eu nem tentar")

Kagome: (sacudindo ele) oh! Inuyasha você não tá ouvindo o que eu tou falando não é?

Inuyasha: o que foi Kagome?

Kagome: eu toda preocupada com esta sua tristeza, pensando que você odeia virar humano e você nem me dá ouvidos, hump não quero mas saber de você.(e ela começou a andar para longe dele)

Inuyasha: hei, espera me desculpa!(ele a abraçou por trás e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço, o que fez a garota arregalar os olhos de tanta surpresa, estava tocando uma música bem calminha, então) Kagome, você quer dançar comigo?

Kagome:(sorrindo mais do que nunca) claro!!!!(e eles começaram a dançar e durante a dança ele falou)

Inuyasha: Kagome, vamos caminhar conversando até a sua casa? Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui.

Kagome: (ela ficou um pouco frustrada, já que ela estava começando a se aproximar mais dele,mas ele queria ir embora ela não podia fazer nada) Tá vamos sim!

**Durante todo o caminho Inuyasha não falou nenhuma palavra parecia querer falar algo,mas ele não falava o que tornava a expressão dele preocupada e triste.........**

Kagome: hei! Inuyasha você disse que nós iríamos conversar durante o caminho,mas já estamos em minha casa e parece que você nem percebeu, só para informar estamos na frente da Goshiboku (árvore onde Inuyasha foi selado e onde eles se conheceram)

Inuyasha: me desculpa?

Kagome: você está muito desligado hoje, o que há com você? Está preocupado com alguma coisa?(ela se pôs à frente dele para que pudesse ver o seu rosto ao respondê-la, para ver se ele a convencia com a resposta)

Inuyasha: (falando um pouco mais alto) na verdade eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer....

Kagome: e o que é Inuyasha? (agora ela já o olhava temerosa com o que ele fosse dizer)

Inuyasha:(se aproxima dela e fala) é que eu,bem eu te.......(e ele suspira sem conseguir falar)

Kagome:(permanece calada esperando que ele fale,mas ao mesmo tempo pensando porque ele está gaguejando eu nunca o vi tão nervoso)

Inuyasha: na verdade Kagome eu sei que não conseguirei falar, então eu poderia fazer uma coisa, antes?

Kagome: ah, Inuyasha não me mata de preocupação faz logo o que você quer fazer mas depois me fala o que é tá bom?

Inuyasha:(ele não lhe respondeu, ele levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto de Kagome lhe alcançando a nuca, com a outra mão envolveu a cintura da garota lhe puxando para mais perto dele, depois foi aproximando o seu rosto do dela, de forma que podia ver os olhos confusos da garota,mas ele não parou, ele a beijou beirando sua boca e de pouquinho em pouquinho alcançou o que mais desejava ,naquele momento,a boca da garota,começando com um beijo suave e partindo para m beijo apaixonado e intenso)

Kagome:(ela estava muito confusa com aquilo,mas não deu muita importância na hora,pois só queria aproveitar aquele momento o máximo possível,mas eles tiveram que se separar em buscar de ar e Kagome estremeceu ao pensar no que viria depois, será uma despedida, será que ele vai me dizer que gosta da Kikyou e que já havia percebido que eu gosto dele?)

Inuyasha: (ele podia ver os olhos surpresos e confusos de Kagome e como se num impulso, foi até o ouvido dela e falou baixinho) Eu te amo, Kagome!(ele pode sentir a garota estremecer e logo percebeu que ela chorava) Porque está chorando?

Kagome: não, se preocupe eu estou chorando porque estou muito feliz,você não sabe o quanto eu queria ouvir isso!!!!!(ela o abraça fortemente) Eu também te amo, Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha:(ainda com Kagome nos braços) hei, olha para mim.

Kagome:(enxugando as lágrimas e ele a ajuda) o que foi?

Inuyasha: é que eu queria saber se você quer............bah, eu não resisto!(então ele a beija novamente,intensamente)

Kagome:(rindo dele) o que você quer saber?

Inuyasha: hei não ria de mim......(e ele começa a lhe fazer cosquinhas, só parando quando a abraça por trás) queria saber se você não quer voltar para a minha era, comigo agora?

Kagome: mas você ainda tá humano...

Inuyasha: daqui a pouco eu não serei mas um humano, está quase amanhecendo

(falando isso o sol nasceu e ele se tornou novamente um meio-youkai)

Kagome: Inuyasha, agora que você voltou a ser um hanyou,você ainda gosta de mim?(ela fala com um pouco de dúvida)

Inuyasha: mas é claro que sim, você quer que eu grite que EU TE AMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(ele a pega nos braços e lhe ergue como uma boneca)

Kagome:(encabulada) você é louco vai acordar todo mundo.........

Inuyasha: eu num to nem aí eu quero mesmo que todos saibam,agora que eu sei que você também me ama eu não ligo para mais nada...

Kagome: seu bobo!(e ela o beija suavemente)

Inuyasha: mas você não me respondeu, vamos voltar?

Kagome: vamos sim, deixa só eu trocar de roupa, que agente vai.

Inuyasha: eu também quero tirar estas vestes apertadas.....(ele começa a puxar a roupa como se quisesse esticá-la)

**Depois de tudo arrumado, Kagome deixa um bilhete avisando que vai voltar para a era feudal e que Sango e Mirok a encontrasse lá, avisa a sua mãe que vai voltar como sempre para ela não se preocupar..........**

Inuyasha:(já no Japão feudal,eles estavam sentados , encostados na Goshinboku) você gosta destas minhas orelhas né?

Kagome: (alisando uma das orelhas de Inuyasha) gosto sim!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Kagome, quando a busca pelos fragmentos acabar,você nunca mais voltará para aqui?

Kagome:ah!o que você está pensando? que eu vou ti deixar livre leve e solto assim tão fácil? se necessário eu fico aqui a minha vida inteira!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha :(SORRINDO) que bom!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: mas Inuyasha eu queria saber se você quando recuperarmos a jóia, irá se tornar um youkai completo?(ela fala com um tom triste)

Inuyasha: bem, eu não sei o que vou fazer, ás vezes eu penso em eu tornar um youkai por completo para ficar mais forte, assim poderia te proteger de tudo, mas eu não sei se me tornando um youkai completo...... eu poderia não ter tanto controle sobre mim e poderia vim a te machucar,mas ao mesmo tempo que penso isso eu penso que me tornando um humano eu não poderia te proteger já que eu fico um fraco.....ah eu não sei o que vou fazer!

Kagome: porque você não continua sendo o Inuyasha que eu conheci,continua sendo um Hanyou?

Inuyasha: você me aceitaria,mesmo que eu não queira me tornar um humano?

Kagome: é claro que sim, eu acho ótimo do jeito que você está, porque eu te amo,Inuyasha!!!!!!(falando isso ela se encostou a ele e adormeceu e logo em seguida ele também dormiu, ora eles estavam cansados)

**Sango e Mirok voltaram para o Japão feudal assim que viram o bilhete,ao chegaram procuram Kagome e Inuyasha por todos os cantos, só encontrando eles no local onde Inuyasha foi selado.............**

Sango: parece que eles se entenderam.......

Mirok: acho que sim, abraçadinhos do jeito que estão ,é até estranho ver

estes dois sem brigarem e ainda por cima mais estranho é eles terem finalmente admitido que realmente se importam muito um com o outro!

Sango: hei, vamos deixar estes dois aproveitarem este sono juntos e vamos embora daqui?

Mirok: claro, hei não quer dormir comigo?

Sango:(furiosa) MIROK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mirok: eu tava só brincando.(fala abraçando ela e saindo daquele lugar)

**Fim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**BEM, ESSE É O FIM POR ENQUANTO!!!!!!!!!pois ainda terá um epílogo e será um epílogo um tanto grande...me aguardem vocês ainda vão ter que me agüentar,mesmo aqueles que não me mandam reviews....ah,mandem reviews,por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

:P

HIna.

Ate o próximo capitulo.........ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh eu tb não vou poder responder as reviews daqui, apesar que eu nem sei se teve novas reviews,mas bem, no proximo eu respondo, já vai ser um epilogo, que por sinal é muiiiiiro doido!ate mais...............:P


End file.
